


lay low

by khayr



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, otp: you look ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, she's not a rookie anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay low

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, I'm stuck on the other piece I've been working on... I'm super fond of doing snippets of their interactions like this and hopefully you all enjoy reading them!

It’s Peach Trees all over again, but at the same time it’s not. There isn’t the same urgency as before, no suspect to drag around from floor to floor. Comms are out but backup is already on the way. All they have to do is hold out until it arrives. Dredd is patching a wound that she can’t quite reach, but Anderson is alert and has her Lawgiver firmly in hand.  
  
This time, she’s not a rookie anymore.  
  
“Looks good.” Dredd grunts, keeping his voice low and quiet to avoid detection. He digs himself into their cover beside her now, allowing her to lean into him for a moment’s rest while he keeps watch. A comfortable quiet settles between them.  
  
Somewhere in the distance shouts can be heard, and Dredd instinctively shifts and stiffens, eyes not moving from the end of the hall… their only exit. Moments later a group passes, weapons in hand. Anderson practically shrinks into him, and tense seconds tick by ever-so slowly. Somehow they remain unnoticed. Both Judges let out a breath of relief. There are too many in the vicinity to engage on their own.  
  
Thirty floors below them the familiar wail of a Lawmaster’s siren can be heard. Those that had been searching errupt into activity, converging on the new Judges arriving to the scene. When the majority of the pack has left and the few stragglers are lurking about, Dredd gently bumps Anderson with his elbow. His Lawgiver is in hand, and his eyes are focused on the end of the hall.  
  
“Ready?” she asks quietly, shifting away from him to steady herself on her own. He nods. This way they can clean up from behind, preventing escape. Silently he begins to creep out of their cover.  
  
“It’s go time.”


End file.
